Gekkō Kirameki
|birthday = July 27 |age = 500+ |gender = Male |height = 6'1 |weight =81.16 kg (178 lb.) |blood type = A+ |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = Captain of |team = |previous team = |partner =Misora Kuchiki Yorokobi Keshin |base of operations = |relatives = TBA |education = |Signature Skill = & |Secondary Skill = & |Shikai =Amaterasu |Bankai = Sanranshō no Saiten |Shinuchi = Not Yet Revealed |manga debut = |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき, Moonlight Shimmer) is the current of the . His latent powers would begin developing during his time as a when he trained feverishly in , , , and under the guidance of the various Psysis across the . Soon afterwards, Gekkō achieved a full iviation into the and was designated as one of the Jūsanseiza with the constellation (オリオン; The Great Hunter) before this title was passed on to Mikado Amarante after Gekkō's inauguration into the 's military as one of its lead commanders. Appearance Gekkō is a renowned throughout the for his delicate features and handsome disposition. He has been rated by the as one of the top five most handsome male Souls in the . His eyes are a vibrant lavender that only become increasingly vivid whenever his reiryoku is exited. As for his hair, it is incredibly lengthy as his bangs reach down to his cheeks as the rest he ties into a ponytail which is long enough to reach the mid of his back. His illustrious and well kept hair, hair is a deep violet color which contrast his eye's vibrance with it's own dark coloration. His face is angular in structure and he possess a pointed chin. His cheeks are relatively rosy and tend to be prone to blushes. As for his physique, it is exceptionally toned due to his Shinigami training and manipulating his body through . As such, while he appears to be relatively thin in comparison to his brutish compatriots, Gekkō is actually in possession of a body that simply signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, and skin entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. He is lean, yet tall and imposing. However, a trait about Gekkō that is known only to Misora Kuchiki, his girlfriend, is that he is *ehem* "well-endowed" -- something she teases him about from time to time. He is also said to have freakishly long legs. In terms of wardrobe, Gekkō may alternate between a relatively simple purple kimono that extends down to his ankles, a white scarf , zori and white tabi. His secondary attire consists of a black, double-breasted trench coat, the tailcoat of which goes down to calves, over a black vest, which is subsequently over a white dress shirt and scarf, that is normally kept hidden underneath his vest. Along with this, he wears a pair of black gloves that go to his forearm, over which he wears a pair of unusual armor-like gauntlets, remarked for their durability. At his waist he wears a white obi sash, with a darker blue sash underneath this, which is where his swords are also kept holstered. Finally, he adorns a pair of dark dress pants and calf-length black boots. Personality Gekkō is a man who wields within his heart a vast network of morals and beliefs which stem from the experiences, he has had in both his and spiritual life. He has stated that sometimes it felt like he was playing every time he got out of bed simply due to the fact that he didn't know what the day would bring. The unpredictable events life would confront Gekkō with gave rise to a mild case of , as he his emotions would become increasingly unstable which is why he pursued the martial arts as a human so that he could learn to master these volatile emotions and concentrate them into something positive. The art known as , would prove to be the most effective of all of the disciplines he studied, as it alleviated him of any excessive amounts of anxiety and/or anger that had dictated his actions for the better part of his life. However, it was not only the emotional disability that pushed him into the martial arts. It was his lover, Misora Kuchiki, as during one of their nights out he lost his temper and lashed out against eight thugs who were harassing them, hospitalizing each of them. He felt like a monster when she looked at him, and knew that he could not go on like that without losing her. This brought back memories of his past of which he was excessively violent and aimed to kill lowlives or at least cripple them beyond repair, showcasing a hidden rage both towards him and himself as he sought the one person who may kill him so that he could pay for his "sins". The consequences would vary from traumatized criminals to even his own near death at the hands of a powerful he was seeking to arrest. He was little more than a demon that would be destroyed by the flames of it's own hatred. After nearly two lifetimes of extensive training, Gekkō has come to experience a emotional and mental freedom from the torrents of negativity that would assail him. While he is still capable of feeling pain and anger, it is more often than not brought under his control almost immediately. As of now, he is a laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual, evident in his general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a small grin on his face. Due to his energetic personality and low attention span, many of his peers believe him to not take his duties seriously. However, this could not be farther from the truth, as Gekkō is very well aware of the severity of his position but, because of what he went through, refuses to let that bog him down like the others. In his eyes, he's earned the right to be a little jovial and lighthearted. In fact, Gekkō has gotten to the point where he can very easily socialize and even motivate those around him, befriending almost anyone. Something even he thought would never happen. He has a positive attitude and is always ready to work for the betterment of . He has also shown to have a soft spot for children. He is very good with them, able to talk to them with ease, and he is always very sympathetic; this most likely stems from the fact he practically raised Sam when he was a child. His affection extends to nearly all children, particularly young ones, although he also cares about teenagers. Among both these positive and negative traits, there exist one ambition that has been sprouted from the accumulated events in Gekkō's life. A desire for justice. While to most it would seem as though Gekkō is a pacifist that would rather not use his immense power in order to cause someone harm, this is not entirely true. His "pacifism" is a thin veneer to what truly lies beneath which is a dangerous zeal and thirst for the oppressor to feel the same pain and humiliation he inflicted on so many others. For the aforementioned to experience that same feeling of helplessness. That hopeless fear of which he instilled into those of whom he saw where "beneath" him. His entertainment. Gekkō wants them to know torment. not just physical, but psychological and emotional. He doesn't just want to crush their body but extinguish their will and soul, he wants to take everything from them. As such, Gekkō's "true nature" can be compared to that of a righteous avenger. The only member who knew of this darkness that existed in Gekkō was , as this would be the main problem between them when Gekkō first joined his ranks. This is because Yamamoto saw a slightly more moral version of himself in the young Shinigami and did not want to have another monster destroy the Reikai out of perceived righteousness as he once did. However, some may inquire to know more about Gekkō; to know what led him to become a spirit of vengeance. There seems to be only one person who can ignite any serious change within him, whether it be positive or negative. That person being Misora Kuchiki. She met her end during a battle with a vicious by sacrificing herself in order to save Gekkō. This has caused his aforementioned thirst for justice to erupt from his heart as well as a deep sense of self-loathing. As he puts is the same power that killed my mother, is the same power that failed Misora. Because of this, Gekkō has devoted his entire existence to helping those weaker than himself so as to spare them the painful burden of a lost loved one. While this is indeed an impossible venture, it does not stop Gekkō from at least trying. His self-loathing leads him to always blames himself when things go seriously wrong, regardless of whether he's to blame or not. He constantly downplays himself and his achievements. He puts up with abuse from others, simply because he believes he deserves it. Likewise he constantly is willing to throw his life away, at least in part because he doesn't value it as worth much. He knows that his mother and Misora would call him out on such misguided feelings, yet they always return. These feelings can be traced back to the death of his mother and Misora, as he feels as though he is responsible for either being uncontrolled or simply too weak. History Human Life Gekkō was born to during the tail end of the . Due to his enormous, yet uncontrolled spiritual energy, Gekkō caused complications in his own conception resulting in the death of his mother. As such, he was adopted and then raised by her eldest brother, Tenchōchikyū. Adolescence and Beginning Stages of Training Soon, Tenchō saw it necessary to restrain Gekkō's latent powers until he was of age to master them. This was done through a series of Bakudō that acted as "limiters" thus restricting the amount of power he could call on until further notice. Gekkō would begin his training roughly seven years after his birth. Not only was he the recipient of Tenchō's vast combat knowledge, he also received and embraced the learning to never abuse his power and use it only when it is for a common good. Gaining Experience in Teenage Years Meeting Misora Kuchiki Friends...At last Faith Destroyed in Death Shinigami Career Coping with Revelation Early Career Visored Experiments Self Exile Return of the Moonlight Becoming Commander of the Kidō Corps Winter War Thousand Year Blood War Hope After All? Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Innate General Physical Zankensoki Zanjutsu Hakuda Hohō Kidō Zanpakutō Hollowfication Trivia Category:BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Heroes